


iron

by thePurplePea



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurplePea/pseuds/thePurplePea
Summary: what would have happened if the cullens adopted a little girl? a human girl





	iron

CPOV  
“Good morning Dr. Cullen” the nurse on duty said as I stepped out of the elevator.  
Good morning Angela” I said flashing her a quick smile that always made women egger to please me, too bad the only woman capable of doing that was back at home probably sending the kids off to yet another “first day” of senior year.  
“Oh Doctor, a woman dropped by about ten minutes ago and left a package on your office. I told her you’d be here shortly but she seemed to be in a hurry and said she couldn’t wait.” She informed me looking slightly curious.  
“Thank you, I’ll go check on that right now” I said making my way to my office.  
When I got about 10 feet from my door I could hear the fast yet soft heartbeat of an infant behind the closed door. Cautiously opening the door I found what seemed to be a fairly large brown box on my desk with an envelope taped to the top. Quickly I opened the top of the box to find a tiny newborn fast asleep atop of a diaper bag and a couple of blankets. Carefully I lifted the child up, trying not to wake it, and made sure it wasn’t injured. After I was confident that the baby was fine other being a tad bit on the small side I turned my attention to the envelope.  
Dear Dr. Cullen,  
I know what you and your family are. I also know about the wolves in La Push.  
Don’t worry your secret is safe with me; however I myself am not safe. I’ve done  
some things and now I am in danger. I’m probably as good as dead once I leave  
the hospital. I am asking you to please raise my daughter and to keep her safe.  
Please just do this one thing for me, I know she will be safe with your family your  
daughter Alice has promised me this. Her name is Romilly Ann.  
goodbye, Lilly   
I was shocked to know that there were people out there who knew of the one secret my family had fought so hard to keep. I however was not shocked to learn that Alice had been in contact with the woman whose child lay in my arms. All week she had pranced around the house with a huge smile on her face. If anyone asked about it she would just tell us to wait to find out.  
Looking down at the sleeping child I decided that if Alice had seen our futures with this little one in them with no ill effects then this would probably work. Sighing I called a fellow Doctor who I was supposed to be on shift with today and informed him that a family emergency had come up and that I would need my sifts covered for at least a week depending. The next call I made was to home to make sure all of the kids were out of the house.  
“Carlisle what’s wrong?” Esme’s worried voice said from the other end.


End file.
